


Future Planning

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: It's Roland's birthday and the group are going on a trip to the zoo. Killian isn't too sure what to think. Throughout the day, Emma thinks about the future she might have with Killian, if only she could find the right words.





	Future Planning

**Author's Note:**

> A few innuendos, a bit of humour, teeny bit of angsty. Over protective mother mode from Emma.  
> Thanks to my bestie for suggesting this idea!

   “Henry! Hurry up!” Emma shouted up the stairs, he was still in the shower. They had two bathrooms and it still took them ages to get ready. As much as she loved her life, after all, she was married to a man who would go to the end of the world for her, and she had a smart son, she sometimes missed the ease that came with a lonely life. She could grab a coat and walk out the door. Not anymore. 

  “What’s the rush, love?” Killian walked into the lounge. He was wearing some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, a coffee in his hand.

  “Killian! Why aren’t you dressed?” She stressed. “We’re meant to be meeting the gang at nine! It’s eight thirty.” He just smirked at her. He placed his mug on the table and sauntered over, he snuggled into her neck. “No. You can’t just do this everytime I’m mad.” She stepped back. “Go upstairs, march your arse into our shower, and get changed.” 

  His eyebrow raised, “I think you should join me, love. Seems you have a little bit of tension to relieve.”

  “I’ve showered. I’m tense because I promised we wouldn’t be late. As usual! For a pirate captain, you’ve really got lazy.”

  “What can I say, you’ve tamed me.” He walked slowly out the room.

  “Walk with a bit more purpose, Hook.”

 

  Henry was sitting on the couch, finally. One down, one to go. She had heard Killian shut their bedroom door, at least he was getting somewhere. 

 “Have you got enough entertainment for the journey? It’s two hours remember.”

 “It will feel even longer if you and Killian always make eyes at each other.”

 “Stop listening to your mother, we don’t make eyes.” What on earth was he doing? She stomped upstairs. She barged into their room, he was sitting on the bed in his towel. “What are you doing?”

  “I’m tired, Swan.” He lay back on the bed. “I can’t be bothered going out. I can think of much better things to do. Why don’t you join me?” He smirked.

  “Killian, this trip has been planned for a month! Get your clothes on.” He blew his fringe from his eyes. “You need a haircut.”

  “I could get one today.”

  “No, we’re going to the zoo today. Come on, it’s Roland’s birthday. You know how much he loves you.” Killian groaned, he really liked the little lad. She climbed next to him on the bed, he pulled her on top of him.

  “See, isn’t this much better?” He smirked. He went to kiss her but she dodged. She leant down to his ear.

  “Get changed, and I’ll make sure Regina has Henry tonight. I’ll make it up to you then.” She smirked, she kissed his neck as a promise. She got up and he immediately started getting changed. “That’s a good boy.” She laughed and left the room. “Make sure you pick up Roland’s present off the counter.”

 

  The three of them finally arrived at the Loft. 09:01. Not bad. 

  “Killy!” Shouted Roland, the little boy ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

  “Woah! Hey, little thief.” He lifted the boy into the air. “Happy Birthday! Now, tell me, how old are you?”

  “Seven!”

  “Yay! You’re nearly as tall as your daddy.” He smiled. Robin walked over.

  “Roland, put your coat on.” Killian placed the boy down and he did as he was told. Emma walked over to him.

  “How can a seven year old do what he’s told, yet you can’t?

  “I’m a rebel. Like in that Star Wars thing that Henry always talks about.”

   Roland had his coat on and walked back over to Emma and Killian. 

  “Hey, Roland. Killian’s got your present.”

  “No, I haven’t.”

  “I told you to pick it up. Did you forget?” At least he had the decency to look guilty. “For goodness sake Killian. I asked you to do one thing.” She sighed and walked off.

  “Wives.” Laughed Robin. “She doesn’t look too happy with you.”

  “Aye, I’ve not been the best today. Admittedly.”

  “Captain Hook scolded by a woman, who would have thought that day would occur?”

  “I’ve been scolded by many a woman, Rob. However, Emma actually matters. I’ll fetch your son’s present over later.” He smiled.

  “Don’t worry about it. He’s got plenty.” 

 

  They finally got on the road. They had to go in different cars. Mary-Margaret, David, and Neal in the truck; Robin, Regina, and Roland in her car; and Emma, Henry, Violet, and Killian in the bug. Violet had met them at the Loft, Henry had invited her along for some company. Emma hadn’t spoken to Killian since she stormed off. Violet and Henry were chatting away in the back of the car, but Killian just sat feeling sorry for himself. Emma looked annoyed. Henry had bought Killian a new phone for his birthday, they decided to upgrade him to a smartphone and introduced him to SnapChat. Most of the town had regretted that. He took his phone out of his pocket, Emma was too busy concentrating on driving and being mad at him, he took a silly picture and sent it her. Even if she wouldn’t see it yet. He rested his head on the side.

 

  Emma was feeling quite annoyed with her husband. They were pulling into the services, there was only so far a seven year old’s bladder could go. Killian was sleeping on the door, she may have gone over a speed bump harsher than she had to. His head lifted and smacked back on the door. He woke up immediately.

  “What’s wrong, bang your head?” 

  “Urm, yeah.” He rubbed it better. They got out of the car and headed for some food. Violet and Henry ran off to McDonalds, but Emma and Hook opted for Burger King. They sat opposite each other on a small table, Emma was checking her phone. A snapchat from Killian. She opened it. He was pulling a funny face with a caption  _ Sorrrrrrryyy, I love youuuu ;D. _ She laughed and looked up at him, he was stuffing his face with his burger.

  “What’s so funny, Swan?” He asked after he swallowed his large bite.

  “You. You’re a goofball.” She smiled. “Sorry for being grumpy.” She leant over the table and kissed him. "I've just been thinking about something."

  “Sorry for being a pain. I’ll be on my best behaviour. Care to share?” She shook her head.

 

  The whole group arrived at the zoo. Roland was jumping up and down in excitement. 

  “What are we seeing first, daddy?” Robin smiled and handed him a map. 

  “Up to you, you’re the birthday boy.”

  “So, Swan. What is this place?” Asked Killian, who was now holding Emma’s hand. Henry had mimicked a gagging motion towards Violet, when they started being lovey dovey again. 

 “It’s a zoo. It’s where we can see wild animals. Some people disagree with them, some think they’re cruel, caging animals up. Others think they’re useful, they have breeding programmes and such, plus they’re educational.”

  “What kind of animals? Like dogs?”

  “They don’t have dogs at zoos, Killian.” Laughed Henry. “They have lions and stuff.”

  “Lions? What’s a lion?”

  “You’ll see.” Emma patted his chest. 

  “I want to see the elephants!” Shouted Roland.

  “Elephant?”

  “You can’t miss them, Killian.” Smiled Violet. 

 

  The group headed straight to the elephant enclosure. There was a whole range of sizes of elephant. Killian looked terrified.

  “Swan, they are huge. What’s that thing on it’s face.”

  “It’s nose, Killian.”

  “It’s nose? It could give August a run for his money.” He found his joke hilarious, as did Robin. Emma gave him a stern look. “I’m kidding around, love.”

  “Stop being mean to August. Just because you’re jealous of him.”

  “No I’m not!”

  “You so are, Captain.” Laughed Regina. Killian shot her a nasty look. 

  “Daddy! Giraffe’s next!” The little boy ran off and they all followed.

 

  “What the hell is wrong with that things neck? Has it been tortured? It’s taller than the bloody beanstalk I’ve had to climb. Twice.” He smirked at Emma, always fond of remembering their first adventure together. “If I’m not wrong, Dave. That’s where you called me son.” He smiled, smacking the prince on the shoulder.

  “I regret it more and more each day.” He sighed.

  “Killy!” Roland was being asked to be picked up. “It’s a giraffe! They come from Africa.” Killian put the boy on his shoulders.

  “If you keep growing anymore, you’ll be just as tall, lad.” Emma laughed at him. “What else do you know about them?”

  “They have a blue tongue to stop them from getting sunburn!”

  “Wow, that’s very cool. You’re much more clever than your father.” 

  “Hey!”

 

 Killian kept Roland on his shoulders for a while, he demanded to see the lions next. Henry and Violet had disappeared, they wanted to go watch the parrot show. Killian was completely against that idea. Parrots he was well aware of. No thank you. 

  “Why do these animals have such a big cage around them? They looked harmless, Swan.” He was watching the large male lion dozing in the sun.

  “I can assure you, hubby. You don’t want to mess with a lion.” She chuckled. “They look harmless, but honestly, they’ll kill you.”

  “Hmm, I think I know someone who reminds me of a lion.” He smirked, he leaned in and kissed her.

  “Ew! Killy! Stop it.” Roland yanked his head back by his hair.

  “Ow! That hurt.” 

  “Then don’t kiss people in public.” 

  “She’s my wife!”

  “Who cares? Take me over there.” He rolled his eyes and did as the boy commanded.

   Mary Margaret walked up to Emma’s side, David was holding Neal and pointing at the lions, he had just started walking.

  “They’re cute together.” Smiled her mother. “Roland and Killian.”

  “Yeah, they are.” She smiled. Her mother gave her a big smile. “No, mom. This is not the time for that conversation.”

  “Is it so bad for a mother to want her child to be happy?”

  “I am happy.”

  “I know, dear. But, I know what would make you happier. You’re ready, and you know it.” Emma rolled her eyes. “He’s ready.”

  “He’s been ready for a while.” She admitted.

  “It would make him extremely happy.”

  “Hook is extremely happy anyway, especially with Henry opening up more and more with him. He keeps asking him loads of questions about Violet.”

  “Is romantic advice from Killian what you want Henry to be hearing?”

  “He won me over, didn’t he?” 

  “Eventually.” Emma sighed. “Can we just have a nice day out? I don’t want to think about anything serious today.”

 

  “What are we queuing for?” Whined Killian. “We’ve been standing here for ages.” 

  “Stop moaning.”

  “But, Swaaan. I’m hungry, when’s lunch?” He hugged her around the back and rested his head on her shoulder, he let out a large animated sigh.

  “Five minutes.”

  The five minutes passed quickly and their group was shouted up. Henry and Violet had returned to them. They were having a group picture taken, it was pirate themed, Killian was not impressed.

 “Who’s wearing the pirate hat?” Asked the photographer, he was too cheery for Killian’s liking,

 “This one, here.” Laughed Emma, pointing at Killian.

 “Here you go, sir.”

  “I am not wearing that.” The hat had a long black wig attached to it, similar to the Disney Hook. “You can offer me all the money in the world, I wouldn’t be seen dead in that.”

  “That can be arrange, Captain, put on the hat and make Roland’s day special before I do something you regret.” Spat Regina. He grumpily put the hat on. The man took the picture, but Hook refused to smile.

  “Would you mind smiling, captain?” Asked the photographer. Emma had her arm around him and pinched him.

  “Ow!”

  “Smile.” It was more a grimace than a smile, but they took it. He ripped the hat off and walked off.

  “He really doesn’t like looking like an idiot, does he?” Laughed Henry.

  “Doesn’t he look in the mirror everyday?” Asked Regina, they all laughed. Even Emma. He heard them and walked faster.

  “He gets hangry. If we feed him, he’ll be fine.” Said Emma.

 

  They had lunch in a large cafeteria, everyone was chatting nicely, Hook’s mood had improved now he had some chicken nuggets in him. Regina bought Roland a cupcake and stuck a candle in it. They sang happy birthday to him and everyone around them cheered. The next enclosure they ventured to was the lemurs and monkeys, the room was open, so they could walk through. Emma and Killian were chatting by a water feature, when he saw Emma eyeing up Henry. He turned and looked, the pair were holding hands and laughing together.

  “Now, now, Swan. It is his girlfriend. Calm your motherly wrath.” Killian was grinning like an idiot. 

  “You enjoy it too much, you love seeing him get flustered over her.”

  “What can I say? It’s too funny, he gets all nervous and sweaty. Plus, he does so many embarrassing things in front of her, always dropping things, walking into things and such.”

  “You’re not always the dashing rapscallion you think you are. I seem to remember a certain deckhand who couldn’t even speak to me. Getting all nervous when I taught him to sword fight.”

  “Any man would be nervous with you and a sword near them. If I remember correctly, the first time we met you held a dagger to my throat.”

  “You were a different kind of nervous, you kept tripping over your words, you fancied me.” She teased.

  “Course I did, you defeated a dragon, plus you were the most beautiful woman I ever met. You always will be, Swan.” He smirked.

  “I know.”

 

  “Swan, why is that bird pink?”

  “It’s a flamingo.” 

  “Why is it standing on one leg?”

  “Because if it stood on none, it would fall over.” Even she smirked at the speed of her response.

  “You think you’re sooo funny.” He ran over and started tinkling her sides.

  “Killian! No, don’t! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have been funny, don’t. Stop. Stop. Please.”

  “Get a room.” Sighed Regina.

  “Speaking of which, will you have Henry tonight? If he agrees?” Asked Emma.

  “He told me he was staying at Violet’s.” 

  Emma froze, “He’s what?” Hook smirked. “I don’t think so.”

  “Let the lad stay.”

  “Killian, he’s sixteen.”

  “May I remind you that by the time you were seventeen, you were pregnant.” Stated Regina.

  “Yes, that’s why I’m cautious. I don’t want any grandkids yet.”

  “Calm down, Swan. You’re overreacting. Let the lad stay, you trust him.” She nodded and sighed.

 

  “I don’t know what looks worse, the Dark One, or the real thing.” Killian was looking at the crocodiles in disgust. “Look at them. Ugh.” He felt Emma’s hand hold his.

  “Tick tock, pirate. You’ve been looking at them in disgust for ten minutes.”

  “They’re just so foul.” One of them moved unexpectedly, Killian jumped. “I’ve had enough.”

 

   Killian trudged into the living room, the last enclosure of the day had not been a successful one. He was never going to a zoo again. Emma followed behind him, grinning like an idiot.

  “No one told you to feed the goats, hubby.” Killian had seen the petting zoo and was just as keen as Henry and Roland to feed the goats, yet he didn’t know how desperate they were. The goat had taken the bag and Killian’s fake hand with it, he couldn’t get it back, so had to walk around with his brace empty for the rest of the day. “I warned you, they’re violent.” 

  “I need a bath.” He ran his hand through his hair. “This day has been too traumatic.” She laughed at how pathetic he was being, but she guessed it would be a little strange for him.

  “Oi, you.” She said, gently. He turned around. “Come ‘ere.” She opened her arms out wide for him. He smiled and hugged her tight. “I’ll run you a bath, go and relax on the couch for a bit. Then I’ll make us some pasta. How does that sound?” She smiled.

  “You treat me too well,” he snuggled into her neck. “Honestly. I’d be lost without you, I love you.”

  “I love you too, now, go on. I’ll shout you when it’s ready.”

 

  Killian was lying on the couch, reading a book Henry had recommended. A guy who was called Hannibal, and he was a cannibal? Henry had odd tastes, but the boy seemed excited. 

 “Killian!” That was his cue. He stomped up the stairs, he was ready for this bath. He walked into the bathroom, Emma was lying in his bath.

  “I think we’ve brought back one of the animals from the zoo, love. There appears to be a swan in my bath.”

  “What’s wrong, captain? Scared of a bird.” He scoffed and joined her. He lay back on her and closed his eyes. “Can I speak to you about something?”

  “Aye, lass. Anything you want.” He was feeling relaxed and Emma was running her hands through his hair.

  “It’s… well, it’s a bit awkward.” He opened his eyes. “I just want your opinion if I’m being honest. It’s no certainty or anything.” She was glad he couldn’t stare her in the face with his big blue eyes, she would never have managed. 

  “I’m worried, love.”

  “Don’t be. It’s just, we’ve been married for what? Nearly two years now.”

  “Aye, our anniversary is next month. Do you want to discuss plans?”

  “Sort of… I was just wanting to know your opinion of maybe extending the family?” 

  “Is there another resident in town who has appeared? Another blonde claiming to be related to you?” His voice was full of concern. She slapped him playfully over the head. “Hey!”

  “You know for someone who claims to be quite perceptive, you ain’t half an idiot sometimes! I’m talking about having a baby, Killian!” He tensed.

  “A baby?”

  “Yes. I mean, I’m not certain I want one, and I’d have to speak to Henry, but I wanted to speak to you about it. After all, you’re kind of the necessary ingredient.”

  “I would love to have a baby with you, Emma.”

  “You would?”

  “Preferably two.” He smirked.

  “Two?”

  “A boy and a girl.”

  “You’ve thought about this?”

  “Aye. For a while now.” He admitted quietly.

  “Why did you never say anything?”

  “Because I thought you were happy with Henry, that you wouldn’t want to go through pregnancy again, it was so traumatic for you the last time. I know it scares you, I’m the one who comforts you when you wake up screaming about it.”

   “Surely, if we had a baby, or two.” She smiled. “Then I wouldn’t have to experience pregnancy like that again?” 

  “You would be treated like a princess… even more than you already are. I’ll be there for you through anything, Swan.”

  “I love you, Killian. Tell me.”

  “Tell you what?”

  “About our kids, I assume you’ve thought about it?”

  “You don’t need to hear it,” He was embarrassed.

  “I want to.”

  “Okay, well, if I got my own way. I’d have a little boy first. With your permission, I’d like to call him Liam after my brother.”

  “Who would he look like? Me or you?”

  “I imagine him with lighter brown hair, slightly auburn, like Liam had. A bit curly. He’d have bright blue eyes.”

  “Would he have a middle name?”

  “David.... Or Charming, whichever you prefer.” He chuckled.

  “What about our second child?”

  “She’d be a little girl, spitting image of her mother. Stubborn.”

  “Of course.”

  “Gutsy, intelligent, she’d probably have me wrapped around her little finger.”

  “No doubt about it. What would we name her?”

  “I always liked Emilia. Emilia Rose perhaps?”

  “That’s beautiful, Killian.”

  “They would never be taken to the zoo though, I’m not putting our children in harm’s way.”

  “Of course. I love you.”

  “I love you too.”


End file.
